


The Visitor

by Jeminy3



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Vitruvius, Ghosts, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic about a sadder/darker interpretation of Ghost Vitruvius, based on personal accounts from family members regarding ghosts.</p><p>Features: Emmetstyle, grieving, comfort, brief mention of blood, heavy mentions of death</p><p>Tumblr post + drawing: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/post/104826764843/the-visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

It would have been just another ordinary night if something hadn't suddenly woken Emmet from his sleep.

Still coming out of a waking dream, he thinks he hears gasping, sheets rustling, someone sitting up next to him on the bed for a few moments, then getting off. Then the sound of bare feet padding across the carpet, and a door opening and closing.

The sound of the door lock is loud enough to convince him to open his eyes. He forces himself into a sitting position, shoulders slumped, eyes blinking blearily in the darkness. He licks at his chapped lips as he looks around - the space next to him on the bed is empty and their bathroom door is closed, light spilling through the cracks around it. Tired as he was, he can already guess what's happened. Lucy...

He decides to keep sitting there and wait for her to come out. It takes a while - he has to keep forcing his drooping eyes open so he doesn't fall asleep again right there. He can vaguely hear sniffling from the other side of the door, and it makes his heart sink.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opens. Lucy's disheveled figure stumbles from behind it, her messy hair halo'd by the light of the bathroom. She has an arm raised halfway toward the light switch and seems composed enough, but she looks up and catches Emmet's gaze and the guilt of waking him sends a wave of emotion across her face. Emmet gives her his best sleepy smile and quiet "Hey, Lu," but her brow doesn't unfurrow. It's serious this time.

Emmet lets his smile droop, straightening himself a bit. "Bad dream?" he asks.

Lucy glances between him and the floor for a few moments before settling for the floor and letting out a sigh.

"No, just... I saw him again." Her voice is still a little shaky.

Emmet nods, understanding completely. "C'mere." He holds out an arm.

The gesture makes her misty-eyed and she crawls up on the bed next to him, letting him embrace her.

He cradles her shoulders in his arms as she presses her head into his chest, feels her breath shudder as she chokes down another wave of tears. He coos to her, leaving small kisses and words of comfort in her dark hair until the shuddering subsides.

She finally calms down after a minute or so, then starts speaking. She doesn't need to describe the dream again but she does it anyway, softly and in a hushed, almost monotone voice, as if chanting a spell.

"It's always the same. I feel like I'm running... running somewhere,  and then I see him again... Vitruvius... His back is turned - you can tell because it's just a long white cape. You can still see the big red spot on it. I run up and hug him from behind. He doesn't turn to me, he never does. But he's so warm, still smells like that gross shampoo he always used. It's overpowering, but I don't care, I don't let go of him. He says something to me... I can never make out what it is, I think it's a little different every time. But I know... he's proud of me. Of both of us. "

She pauses. "I could still smell him when I woke up. It was really strong, still."

"Hmmm." Emmet can't think of a better response.

Another pause. "...I miss him," she murmurs.

"Me too," Emmet says, swallowing a lump in his throat. He'd never know him as long or as well as she did, but the adventures they'd had together and the wisdom he'd shared had left a deep enough impression. Here and there he'd catch glimpses of him in the corners of his vision - never as clearly as that day in the Octan tower, but still.

He squeezes her a little tighter. "Maybe... he misses us too. S'why he checks in on us sometimes."

"Mmm." She squeezes him back.

They stay like that - holding each other - for a good while, quietly soaking up the wave of bittersweet memories and letting them pass.

Suddenly, one of them dregs up a different sort of memory in Emmet's mind.

He remembers noticing something else before Lucy got up. He could swear he'd felt a heavy weight pressing near his feet at the foot of the bed - as if someone were sitting there. It's  kind of hazy though, he was barely waking up, still half-asleep. It was long gone by the time he'd opened his eyes. Easily could've dreamed the whole thing.

He considers bringing it up to Lucy but on second thought, no, it's late. They're both tired. Maybe in the morning.


End file.
